


Maybe in a different world,

by notaletotell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode 12, i have no idea how to tag this so please send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaletotell/pseuds/notaletotell
Summary: Yuuri, if anything, thinks too much about the What-Ifs and the What-Could-Have-Beens that plague his life. Too many choices, too many opportunities—it's overwhelming, so to speak.But if he think about them—andreallythinks about them—then they're just not enough. They pale in comparison to what he has in front of him.





	

They would have met when the pedestal was still a golden, untouchable thing. When his hair was mercury—his eyes as bright as the blue, blue sky. Maybe he couldn’t meet him where he was. Maybe the top was so high up in the sky the climb would take forever—but Yuuri had time. He always had time;

Or perhaps they don’t see each other until the silver dulls down to grey and the sky eventually fades, all of life drains as the storm clouds over. Maybe the pedestal would be rusted and the gold has been chipped away by barbed wire that makes it impossible to climb—but Yuuri was more than capable of numbing the pain;

Or maybe at the start, whatever fragile, volatile thing they had was shattered before they could even grab a hold of it—it’s porcelain, it can’t be put back in the way it was. There are fragments too small that they’re lost in the carpet, and the cracks are visible with the small chips that leave holes. It should be ugly, incomplete—but to Yuuri, he would make do with what he has because that’s what he always does;

Or maybe they could just be content enough as it is—with a cushioned fall and loving arms, with plastered smiles and shifty eyes, with careful touches and stolen kisses, with fears and hopes and mistakes and _what ifs_  that plague their minds.

Because here, right now, as the lights of Barcelona paint their skin in hues of blue and red—as the cold that seeps into the duvet and leaves them clinging to one another—

Here, right now, this is where they can meet each other;

They meet right in the middle, right where they are.

**Author's Note:**

> alt. titled, "i hate having to write i swear to g o d"
> 
> Because for all intents and purposes, I barely get a chance to write these days and I'm an uninspired potato to boot, so while this is my second shot at putting fics up online, I'm kinda on edge on the fact that I'm rusty as all hell.
> 
> I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, actually, but I never really got around to posting it because I didn't think it was worth it but you know what, screw it. Might as well.
> 
> Message me if you have any comments on my _writing style_ specifically and if you think I need to work a bit on certain aspects! It'd really help a lot, I promise!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/notaletotell) | [tumblr](http://zofias-heir.tumblr.com/)


End file.
